Shoko
Shoko was the name of one of Finn's past lives. Many, many years ago, she and her companion roamed the lands of Ooo. According to her, she was mutilated and abandoned by her parents at a young age, which resulted in her taking the path of a common criminal. She supposedly only has one arm because her parents sold her right arm for a computer before dropping her at a dojo to give her fighting skills. Her parents never returned to the dojo; thus, Shoko was left without any parents or guardians. Shoko first appeared in "The Creeps" as an amorphous ghost with long, green hair. She scared Finn while he was hiding inside the Castle. Shoko, in her ghost form, made another appearance in "King Worm," when Finn unleashed his subconscious fears to escape his dream. A picture of Shoko in her ghost form was also seen in "Sky Witch," in Maja's house. In "The Vault," Jake had BMO hypnotize Finn to recall memories he was suppressing in his mental vault. This caused Finn to have a vision of the past, seeing Shoko and various objects. She was under the employment of the Bath Boy Gang and took on jobs for them. Her most recent job was to steal Princess Bubblegum's amulet. In order to get the amulet, she spent some time befriending the princess, but then when she was given a new mechanical arm, Shoko became conflicted on stealing the amulet. Fearing for her life, she later stole the amulet when Princess Bubblegum was asleep. With the amulet in hand, she fell into a river of toxic waste and was mutated by radiation into a slug-like amorphous creature that was seen before in previous episodes. She then crawled up to a hill, in front of a tree sapling, and died. On that very hill, Finn's future tree house grew, where her corpse was in the branches, holding Princess Bubblegum's amulet. This amulet was returned to Princess Bubblegum by Finn, who was then given a thumbs up by the ghost of Shoko, no longer mutated. Appearance In her former life, she was a humanoid who was notable for having one arm, the other being removed to be sold for a computer. She had long, black hair about knee-length, lime green skin and bright yellow eyes similar to that of Farmworld Finn. She also tried on a mechanical arm like he had. Her outfit consisted in a gray dress and flats and a teal scarf. Shortly before her death, she was mutated by being knocked into the radioactive river beneath the Candy Kingdom, turning her into a slug-like creature with two arms, the second grown back through her mutation. Personality Shoko seemed to be very responsible for her age, but due to her parent's neglect and her lack of a proper upbringing, her views on morality and her common sense were warped. Due to all this, she took on the life of a thief and did not appear to see anything wrong with it. She began to feel regret when she befriended Princess Bubblegum for the purposes of stealing her amulet, especially when she was given a mechanical arm by her as a gift. However, to save her life from the Bath Boy Gang, she still stole Princess Bubblegum's amulet, but this decision was rectified by making Finn return the amulet on her behalf. Abilities Shoko was a skilled fighter/thief, and even though she had only one arm, she was very capable. This is further proven by demonstrating that she can still fight and carry buckets with little to no trouble. She also seems to easily work her new mechanical arm, even with the short amount of time she possessed it. Category:Adventure Time Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Adventurers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thieves Category:Paranormal